Almost Lost
by GlitterHairDye
Summary: The summer after Sirius died, Harry finds a letter, photos, and a box in his old school trunk. He learns of Lo Beck, his godmother and a girl Harry had never heard of before. Who is she and what happened to her? Only the memories she left behind will tell
1. Chapter 1

Harry was struggling with cleaning out Sirius's things. He had been gone for two months. It had been two long months since that awful evening at the Ministry of Magic. Ron and Hermione had been flitting in and out of the room, wanting to help him but wanting to give the boy space. Their companionship meant a lot to Harry but he had never felt so alone. Sirius had been the closest thing he had ever had to a father and the fact that he had lost him after knowing him for just over a year was heart wrenching.

He pushed it all to the back of his mind as he pulled things out of Sirius' old school trunk that had somehow made its way back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It resembled his own of course; notes from classes and old clothes littered the bottom, a typical school cauldron, and a strange smelling box labeled 'potions' that Harry really did not want to open. Harry saw old Gryffindor Quidditch robes and pulled them out slowly with a small smirk on his face. The back had the name Black emblazoned in gold and Harry could imagine his godfather whacking a Bludger as his father caught the snitch winning Gryffindor the House Cup. As he held them up a small black box fell to the floor with a clunk followed by an envelope fluttering after it.

Hermione stuck her head in the doorway, "Harry, what was that?"

Harry knelt down and picked up the box, it was the size of a grapefruit and felt very light. "Not sure..."

"What's that?" Ron came bounding into the room and picked up the letter. "To Sirius, looks like a girl's writing."

"I wouldn't be surprised, Remus told me he had quite the following while he was at Hogwarts." Harry took the letter from his friend and turned it over, pulling out a sheet of parchment and several pictures. It was a picture of Sirius and a tall blonde girl twirling in and out of the frame. On the back in elegant scrawl was written "Sirius and I on the night James and Lily were married, 12 December 1978." The next was a close up of Sirius and the same girl laughing and kissing. She kept admiring her left ring finger which had what looked like a large engagement ring on it. "31 December 1978, the night Sirius proposed!!!!" The last had the beautiful young girl holding a small baby with black hair and green eyes while sitting in a rocking chair. Lily was sitting on the ottoman at her feet and James was dangling a bear over the child's head. "The night I met baby Harry Potter, 10 September 1980."

Harry's eyes lingered over the forms of his parents as they laughed and talked to the girl and the camera shook slightly as he assumed that the photographer was also laughing. He couldn't believe that this person who seemed so important to his parents he had never seen before.

"Blimey, mate, who's the girl? She fu-"  
"Ron! I hardly think that how you are talking is at all-"  
"Please Hermione, she's gorgeous. They sure don't make them like that anymore. At Hogwarts at least."

"RON!"

Ron just shrugged and Harry ignored them both. She was gorgeous. He watched the girl and Sirius spin around and around. She was wearing a long pink dress with an empire waist line. Her curly blonde hair reached mid-back and spun with them. The close up of her and Sirius showed the girl's eyes shining brightly, they were blue, the color of a crisp autumn sky. She had a sprinkling of freckles across her pale skin, her face framed by blonde bangs. Who was she?

Harry was so entranced with the pictures that he didn't notice Hermione gingerly pick up the letter that he had laid on the bed. "Do you mind, Harry?" The raven headed boy shook his head and Hermione unfolded the parchment and cleared her throat."

_My dearest Padfoot,_

_I want nothing more than to be near you as your birthday draws closer. I've thought about all the past birthdays you've had and how much fun we had. Remember the time in your seventh year when we escaped to Hogsmeade and were nearly expelled? Good thing I was a member of the Slug Club. Still not sure how _you_ got out of trouble..._

_The thought of having to push back our wedding even further is like a knife in my heart, but I know that what I am doing is for the good of the cause. I know that you and the others are doing your bit to and __I'm sure you're so busy that you've probably forgotten about me (although I sincerely hope not). The nights are here and long and cold without you but I look up every night and know that we're still under the same sky no matter how far apart we really are._

_Give L and Prongs and the baby my love. I never knew that a baby could make me feel such a way. I feel like H is my own and I never thought I could love a child so much until I saw him. I can't wait until the day that we're together and able to start our own little family... _

_I send you all of my love and want you to know that when I fall asleep at night, you are the last person on my mind._

_Forever yours, Ellie_

Hermione refolded the letter and sighed. "That was the most beautiful thing..."

Harry took the letter and read and re-read it. The loopy writing across the page was smudged in some places where it looked like tears had fallen many years ago. He was still trying to figure out the mystery of who this woman is when Ron interrupted his thoughts. "I don't get it, I've never heard of an Ellie. I've never seen her either, because Merlin knows I wouldn't forget that a-"  
"Ron!" Hermione glared at him yet again. "Her name is obviously _not_ Ellie. See how she calls Sirius Padfoot and James Prongs? And here," she points to a part on the letter, "she gives Harry's mum and Harry initials, not real names. Ellie was probably just her code name. I mean, it was a war after all."

"Okay then we're back to the start. Who is she and what's her name?" Ron retorted.

"I think it's time to go talk to Remus, do y'know if he's still here?" Harry asked the other two.

The trio stood up and made their way down the stairs to look for their old professor. They passed several of the other Weasleys who were also cleaning until they made found Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin in the library looking through a dusty book.

"Harry, Molly was just about to go look for you, it's almost time for lunch," Arthur said as he heard the trio come in.

"Er, I guess that would be okay. First, Remus. Could you take a look at this?" Harry moved over to a writing desk and spread the pictures out.

"Sure thing." Remus picked up the close up of Sirius and "Ellie" and breathed in sharply. "Oh, Lo..."

They all looked up at him quickly as he slumped down in the desk chair. "I was wondering when you would find out about her."  
"Who's her? I still don't know who _her_ is. I have a couple of pictures and a letter and a box, but none of it tells me who she is."  
"Harry, this is a picture of Lo Beck, your godmother."


	2. Chapter 2

Remus looked tired and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, Harry, this was your godmother. A truly great witch."

"Was? Where is she? What happened to her?" Harry pulled up another chair.

"I... Oh, Harry. I haven't thought about her in such a long time. It's hard to think about it, she was such an amazing person and so bloody smart. Too smart though. Too smart for her own good. She took too much on." Remus began muttering, talking to himself now.

"Um, Remus. What happened to her? Why have I never heard of her before?"  
"I assumed Sirius wanted to tell you in person, you would have had time this summer. She was such a big part of his life. I think a part of Sirius died the day that we found out what happened to her."

The teens were silent, wanting to here more. Remus paused thoughtfully before he continued.

"Voldemort killed your parents on October 31st. Twelve days prior to that Lo was killed outside of Berlin. It wasn't the first death we had experienced as part of the order but it was the first of our friends, the first of our school mates. Voldemort had her captured and tortured for information before he personally killed her."

"I still don't understand, who was she?" Hermione asked her old teacher. "Obviously she was very close Sirius, but you still haven't told us who she was and how you lot knew her."

Remus considered how to answer her while he looked through the old pictures. Arthur had wandered over from the other side and picked up the engagement picture. He laughed quietely. "Lo was one of the hardest working members of the Order. She put everything aside for what she believed in, even Sirius. She was constantly on missions and rarely came home. Molly was quite close to her."

"We didn't meet her until our second year, she was a year below us. She had come from Germany. Her dad was German but her mum attended Hogwarts and that's where she wanted Lo to attend. She was so incredibly smart. She was a potions protege and spoke, what was it Arthur? Four languages?"

Arthur nodded mutely and let Remus continue. "Loads didn't like her, she was too smart for her own good, plus she could be a snob, her parents were old purebloods on both sides and you know the Germans..."

Remus trailed off again. "You say you found a box? Can you bring it down?"  
Ron nodded and ran up to get it. Meanwhile Harry seemed lost in thought. There was yet another part of his parent's past that no one had told him about. Why hadn't Sirius said anything, he wondered. Ron had returned with the black box and Remus flipped it over. The top was inscribed with the Beck family crest, the bottom had Lo written in her own script. "Yes as I thought. Some of us made these back when, others considered it bad luck. It's much like a Pensieve. This box contains a very powerful spell that houses all of the users memories should they become killed. It only works after the maker dies, before that it keeps storing more and more information about the spell caster. As soon as the owner of the box placed his or her hand on the crest it would replicate memories in the box up to that point."

"I've heard about these! This magic is really complex and can be very dangerous if not done properly. A facade of your former self will come out to answer questions and show memories. And only one of the prescribed people can activate the box to see the memories to keep secrets out of the wrong hands." Hermione of course knew all about the mystery box.

"And we were told only to use a select few as well as someone outside of our group with a maximum of four holders. Sirius, Lily and I were all Protectors and I believe-"  
Molly Weasley had silently entered the room and had tears in her eyes. "Oh, poor Lo. I haven't thought of her in so very long."

Remus handed her the box with a sad smile and handed her the box. "Would you like to do the revelation, Molly?"  
The Weasley woman took out her wand and placed the tip on the crest. "Ostendit," she murmured. A hole appeared in the front of the box and a young girl appeared, like she was from a movie screen.

"Remus, Molly, Arthur! How lovely to see you- Oh wait. This means I've died hasn't it?" While at first the beautiful girl from the picture looked elated to see her old friends, she looked crestfallen.

"Yes, dear, I'm afraid you've been gone for quite sometime." Molly replied, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.  
"Well, that's a shame. I had hoped I was forgetful and simply forgot to take care of my box and that's why I hadn't learned anything new." The girl answered back forlornly. "I guess now that my box is open, what can I tell you?"  
"Lo, this is Harry Potter, your godson. I believe he's the one with the questions for you." Remus put a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"Oh, Harry! Look how handsome you've become. So much like James, he must be so proud of you."  
"Actually-"  
"Harry, there's no point in telling her, it will just upset her and then it will be harder to find out what we want. She's not real, you must remember that, only a vision of what she was." Remus whispered to him.

"I know it's not much, but here, you must see this Harry. It was the only time I got to meet you." With that Lo faded away and she reappeared wearing a sundress. She walked into what Harry had come to know as the house he had lived at with his parents in Godric's Hallow with Sirius at her side.

"Lily, James! We're here!" The couple walked into the kitchen where Lily was feeding a baby Harry. The two women squealed and hugged.

"Lo, I've missed you! How has it been in France? Did you get many contacts?" Lily let go of the blonde girl. "You've gotten too skinny. Have you not been eating?"  
Lo shrugged and then turned to the baby that James was holding. "This must be my little Harry." James handed the small boy to Lo and she cooed at him. "Oh he's beautiful. He'll be a lady killer yet. You'll have to watch out for this one, you will."

Ron guffawed loudly and hit Harry on the shoulder. "Well there was Cho Chang." Molly shushed him loudly.

Lo walked into the next room while the other adults talked amongst themselves. The blonde seemed enamored of the tiny baby and she spoke to him quietly. "How can this be the first I've ever seen you? I should have been here when you were born. But I had to find out what was going on in Paris. The Death Eaters have extended their range you know. I guess that's all I can say, not like you would tell any of my secrets." She knelt down and nuzzled the sleepy baby's forehead. "You will be great, Harry Potter." And she left a kiss on the top of his small head. The look of love on her face was evident, it was different than the one she gave Sirius or her friends. She had a look of protection, she wanted to keep this small child safe and couldn't wait to get to know him.

Lily and the others burst in. "Lo, we haven't had a picture together in so long. I know you've been gone but now we need a photograph." Lily plopped down on the ottoman and James situated himself behind Lo and Harry after he threw his camera at Sirius. "Take a photo, mate."

Sirius held up the camera and snapped a picture of the group. They spent a little more time together before Sirius grabbed hold of Lo and pulled her down onto his lap. "Sorry everyone, but Lo's only been in town for a day and she has to leave in tomorrow afternoon. We have some catching up to do as well."  
"Oh catching up? Is that what they call it now? Can't say I blame you." James gave the couple a wink. "We should probably head in to, this little bugger will be waking his mum up in about in an hour or so."

"I'll send you a letter as soon as I can. I'll be back in a month or so." Lo said tearfully. "I love you both."

Lily hugged her tightly and James followed his young wife. "Keep safe, Lo. It'll be over soon and you can babysit Harry all the time."  
"You may find it hard to get him back," Lo replied.  
"I think you should get one of your own," James said nudging Sirius suggestively.

They shrugged again and said their goodbyes. Sirius and Lo walked outside the house and apparated with a loud pop and the whole frame shimmered and faded away. Lo reappeared in the same chair as before, quiet, pensive.

Lupin coughed. "That was the only time she ever got to meet you. She died shortly after."

Harry was thinking of all the questions he had for the girl, no facade in front of him and decided to start with the most basic of all. "Who are you, Lo? I know you're my godmother and you were with Sirius, but that doesn't really tell me anything."  
"I could show you from the beginning. But it could take a while. You see, Harry, even though nothing matters before I was nine, a lot happened to me and seven years is a lot of time."  
"I have all day."  
"Since I have your undivided attention- mind you, if you leave in the middle I reserve the right to not tell you anything else."

"Did I mention she was bossy?" Remus chuckled.

Lo rolled her eyes and she faded and shimmered away again.


	3. Chapter 3

As a nine year old Lo had been quite precocious. She had read nearly all the books in her father's library that year, not only the German one's but the English as well. And that was where she was currently located. She was curled up in one of her favorite chairs by the roaring fire, her back to the massive oak door. The young blonde had a blanket draped over her lap as she read _Potions: Past and Present._ Though she was too young to have a wand and do real magic, she had brewed a few potions with her father and found it fascinating, mixing and stirring and heating. Of course she hadn't done anything too complex, but fun nonetheless. She was currently researching the next potion she wanted to do when the door flung open.

"Maximilian, I will not have her attend that school. Lahmarsch simply doesn't have the prestige of Hogwarts and you know the current situation." It was obviously her mother by the shrillness and the english. Her mother was the only one who spoke english in the house. She claimed she wanted to keep Lo fluent, but Lo suspected that she liked that few could understand her.

"I attended Lahmarsch as did the past six generations of Becks. And she's not British. Why should she attend their school?" The anger was welling up in her father.

"And seven of mine have attended Hogwarts! And you hated that school! You've done nothing but complain of it when visiting with your foreign friends. The British are simply better prepared! She'll be able to do anything after leaving Hogwarts, you and I both know it. And we both understand the current situation there."

"That situation should be resolved before she gets there."  
"I won't have my daughter put into that school. The end."

Lo could hear the frustrated yell of her mother and winced slightly as the door slammed shut again, the final exit of her mother. The nine year old stood up on the chair and peaked over the top at her father. He was at the desk, his hands over his face. He looked up at her and smiled grimly. "Hallo, meine Liebchen."

She smiled back reluctantly, worried about what sort of mood he was in. He was never violent but his words could be lashing. She didn't dare cross his path when he was in a mood. The girl slowly descended from her chair and walked over to his large desk by the bay windows. Despite the warming charms no doubt cast about the room, it was drastically cooler here than by the fire. "What's wrong, Vati?" She asked as she sat on the plush green chair across from him.

He contemplated the young girl in front of him. She was beautiful like her mother. Her hair was like wheat, but her eyes were bluer than her mother's. She would of course be tall like them both and full of grace. "You're growing before my eyes," he responded.

"I'll always be your princess though," she replied back. Princess indeed. None of her friends wore such fine clothing or spent holidays in exotic locales. She was the apple of her parents' eyes and had no problem spending their money.

"You will. But I have to worry about you. I worry that this place is not enough for you. I worry that I can't provide enough for you. That you'll miss out." It appeared the man was beginning to see his wife's perspective.

"I'm sure Lahmarsch Akademie is a good school, Vati. Carolin loves it and so does Michi and Edythe."  
"Yes, but they're all pureblooded like us. The school is having problems. They won't allow anyone who isn't to attend the school. Not that I want Mudbloods to go to school with you like they no doubt allow at Hogwarts, they have... certain expectations of the students. You'll have to work here in Germany for a very long time among other things."  
Lo could tell that there was something else. Something didn't sound right, something about the school sounded off. "I don't mind Germany, but..."  
"But you want to do more. Your future is not for me or your mother to decide, Lola. It's only yours. I will do whatever it takes to allow you to attend whatever school you would like to." She knew that he was conceding a great deal. Lahmarsch was a well-respected school, but the possibility of attending Hogwarts! Her mother had always told her so much about it and all the wonderful years she had been there.

"I will think about it long and hard, Vati," she didn't know what she would decide but knew that she should have a good reason behind her decision or her father would never respect her request.

"I know you will. Now, what's say you go get ready for dinner?" He walked around his desk and ruffled her hair lightly. She stuck her tounge out at him and darted out the door. "Bis später!"

Lo dashed up the stairs and through the wide hallways to her room, her hair streaming behind her. Hogwarts! She didn't have to think about it, her mind had already been made up. Her mother had only graduated the year before she was born so all of her stories were fresh. Lo loved to hear about the moving staircases and the towers and the ceiling! Her mother, Viola, had told her of a ceiling that was bewitched to look like the sky. Everything sounded so wonderful to her young imaginative mind. _I don't think I can bear the next year and a half,_ thought Lo as she changed out of her play clothes. _I get to go to Hogwarts! _

She couldn't wait to tell her mother. She wanted to run through the halls again, but knew that was not how ladies acted. So she refrained and walked as slowly as she could manage down the grand staircase.

"...knew you would understand. I will send an owl to Professor Dumbledore immediately to tell him. I worry that they'll be issues as she isn't from England."

"If there are, I'll be willing to make a large contribution in your name to persuade them. That is, if Hogwarts is what she wants."

Lo smiled to herself knowing that was exactly what she wanted. _How jealous all my friends will be!_ She screamed in her head, loving to have the best and be special. She walked into the family dining room. It was an anteroom of the more formal dining area and contained a round table that would fit the three of them comfortably. Lo much preferred this dining room as it wasn't as stuffy. There were no old relatives looking down at them and commenting on her manners and the house elves actually came out in this room, the food didn't just appear.

"Vati, Mutti, I've made my decision," she announced upon entering. "I want to Hogwarts."  
As her mother hugged her with delight, her father muttered under his breath, "Think long and hard... sure."

"Yes, we'll owl Dumbledore immediately. Better sooner than later and there be some sort of miscommunication the summer before. You'll be lovely in Ravenclaw blue, darling."

Viola had been a Ravenclaw just ten years before. She was Prefect and Head Girl as well. Ravenclaw would suit Lo. They both had the same tenacity for learning and being the best. They were both hard workers. "I hope I'll be Ravenclaw like you, mutti. I wish I were going this year."

"I'm sure you will. And top of the class also, I bet!" Her father was slowly becoming more and more accustomed to the idea. Of course, many of the men he worked with had children that attended Hogwarts. Perhaps Lo going could forge some better relationships.

"Of course she will. I wouldn't expect anything less. Now what should we do to celebrate?" Her mother pretended to contemplate this very carefully.

"Oooh. Paris. Please, can we go to Paris. I'm in dreadful need of new clothes. Please, please, pleaseeeeee," she whined. Not that there was any doubt that they would be going to the city of lights, they attended various functions there every season and her mother needed the clothes to go with that season. Lo had picked up on said habit.

"I suppose..." her mother winked to her father.

"I'll set up the Floo connection in the morning," her father replied with a groan. A trip to Paris with the two would surely mean a dent in his Galleons.

Lo clapped her hands in delight. "I need a new dress and shoes to go with them and new dress robes and..."

The next morning, the young girl woke up with the sun. She pulled on a light pink sweater dress and black tights and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She slipped her feet into black slides and grabbed the silky black robes. Finally, she took a black headband and placed in on her head before skipping out. Though she had been to many places with her family some of her favorite memories were shopping Paris with her mother. Her father would always accompany them to the great city, have lunch with them, and then depart for his own affairs. He would come back with new suits and hats, but not after he worked. His daughter still wasn't sure what he did. He went to a lot of meetings and made a great deal of money. None of her friends were even as rich as she and that made her feel very special indeed.

She wanted to go into her parent's bedroom but knew they wouldn't appreciate the early morning wake up, so she decided to go to the kitchens and visit the House Elves. Her family employed ten of the funny looking creatures and though her friends and family looked down on the tiny creatures she enjoyed them.

There were only two when she went entered the kitchen, the others were cleaning the various bedrooms and parlours in the great house. "Good morning, Aurik. May I have a scone please?"  
The little elf dressed in a clean pillowcase rushed around the room gathering a tray, grapefruit juice, and a variety of scones for the little girl. Her parents didn't particularly respect their servants but they wouldn't have them doing their work dressed in filth. "Yes, Little Miss. How be Little Miss today?"  
"I'm going to Paris today," she announced proudly and took a bite of the large chocolate scone. The rest of her meal was conducted in silence until she heard her name being called from the front parlour.

"Tchuss, Aurik," she called and followed her parent's voices.

"I've been up for hours already. Can we go now?" Her voice sounded whiny.

The two adults smiled at their only child. "Yes, let's." Her mother reached out her hand and threw Floo powder into the great fire place.

"I want to say it!"

"Alright, but speak very clearly."

"Girard Moureau!"

The little girl held her elbows in tightly and squeezed onto her mother's hand. International Floo connections had only been fixed a few years prior. It was only available to those of well means as it was costly to get the permits through. The two stepped out of the way of the fireplace in the new place and Lo's father soon appeared in the hearth.

"I'll see you two later. Do try and not spend all of my money this time, please," he leaned down and kissed both of their cheeks. "I'll meet you at one thirty at Pierre's."

Her father departed and the two began conversing with Gerard, a young flamboyant wizard whose shop they had just landed in.

The next few hours went similarly. Lo spent as much as she could and her mother spent even more. The young girl was wistful, wishing that such glamorous clothes were available to her, but her mother assured her when she was old enough she could have all the ball gowns and dresses and fancy clothing she desired.

At precisely one thirty the family reunited at Pierre's, an expensive restaurant in the heart of the wizarding portion of Paris. They had scarcely sat down when another small family joined them.

"Ah, Cygnus, Druella, how wonderful to see you," her father stood shaking the strange man's hand and kissing the woman on both cheeks. He summoned a table. "Please join us."

The family sat, the daughter was also a blond, but was older and had a much sharper face than Lo's. "Viola, Lo, this is Cygnus and Druella Black and one of their daughters, Narcissa," Charis announced. "I've believe you have met my wife, Viola, and this is my daughter, Lo."

She greeted the family politely. "Lo will be attending Hogwarts in a couple of years, we've recently decided. Isn't that where your daughters go, Druella?"

"Yes, Narcissa here is a third year. Andromeda and Bellatrix also attend, but they decided to stay at the Manor to meet with some friends."

"What house are you in, Narcissa?" Lo was very excited. The only Hogwarts person she knew was her mother.

"Slytherin. It's the only worthy house there is," the older girl responded icily.

Druella whispered to her in turn. No doubt explaining to her that Viola herself was a Ravenclaw and that she was married to a _very_ important client of Cygnus. "Well, usually," she amended.

"I'm so excited to go. I've heard wonderful things about it from my mum and..." Lo babbled on and on until her mother gave her a stern look telling her to shut up. The younger girl was disappointed that this new person wouldn't converse with her so she sat in silence for the rest of the meal, glaring at her plate.

At the end they all stood and kissed one anothers' cheeks as was the proper french custom. "It was wonderful to see you all, Viola. We must meet again sometime. Make Lo a few friends before she goes off to school."

Lo decided it was best to keep her mouth shut. "Yes, perhaps. I'll send you an owl."

The men shook hands and Lo gave an attempt at a smile to Narcissa who simply ignored her. "Bye, pleasure to meet you."

The two family split up with the Becks making there way to the fireplace. "I don't think I want to be a Slytherin, mutti. If all the people are like her-"  
"Shh. Someone might here you!"  
Lo sighed and allowed herself to be taken back to her own manor. "I don't want to be a Slytherin. I hope not all the people are as unfriendly as she."

"They won't darling. I'm glad you were nice, though. He's a good friend of your father's."

She shrugged and kissed her mother and father and went up to her room. _When I go to Hogwarts I won't be friends with such a dreadful girl as she,_ she thought. Lo spent the rest of the night reading _Hogwarts: A History_, her excitement only dampened slightly by the rude girl she had met.


End file.
